This invention relates to pool cover. More particularly, this invention relates to a solar pool cover.
As is known, various types of pool covers have been employed for covering over swimming pools and the like. In some cases, a tarpaulin-like cover has been employed to cover over a swimming pool when the pool is not in use in order to prevent debris and the like from falling into the water contained within the pool. Typically, these covers are of relative heavy weight construction.
1. Field of the Invention
In cases where a swimming pool is heated, use has been made of covers which are constructed to retain as much heat as possible within the body of water within the pool. For example, some pool covers have used a combination of glass and aluminum in an attempt to conserve heat within the pool. However, the use of such materials can be dangerous while being difficult to handle, for example, there is a potential danger of glass breakage while the incompatibility of chlorine with aluminum dictates against the use of such a cover for swimming pool applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other types of pool covers have been of the solar type. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,920 describes a swimming pool cover for collection or reflection of solar heat in which the cover is made of a sheet of plastic material having a bottom surface covered with a layer of dark-colored material for the absorption of solar energy and an upper surface covered by a reflective surface, such as aluminum. In addition, an over-layer of transparent plastic material is attached to the marginal edge of the plastic sheet to form air-filled compartments or pockets to increase the buoyancy of the cover. In the summer, the cover is to be turned so that the dark absorptive surface is down facing the water with the aluminized surface facing the sky to reflect the sun's radiant energy. In the winter, the cover is to be reversed so that the dark surface is exposed to solar energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,015 describes a solar pool heater which employs a membrane having a smooth side and a pebbled side wherein each of the "pebbles" is a sealed air pocket. The entire membrane is transparent to permit the transmission of radiant energy to heat the underlying water and pool bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,995 describes a solar quilt for heating a swimming pool. The quilt is described as having an upper film formed of semi-hemispherical modules which abut and are sealed to a lower film. The upper film is described as transmissive of downwardly directed solar radiation and reflective of upwardly directed radiant energy in the ultra-violet range. The lower film is said to be absorptive of incident solar energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,688 describes an opened cell sheeting for use as a covering for swimming pool surfaces. In addition, reference is made to previously known sealed cell pool covers which include an upper plastic sheet with dimples and a plastic sheet bonded to the upper sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,781 describes a heater made of plastic film layers wherein a lower layer is made absorbent to radiant energy by being painted black or by incorporating a black pigment within the plastic composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,443 describes a floating pool heater employing individual unit heaters which are capable of floating. In addition, each unit has a bottom wall with a blackened surface on the inside.
Generally, the previously known structures are of relatively thick, heavy weight construction. Further, in some cases, the covers which have been made of lightweight materials have tended to be of a transparent nature such that heat energy in a covered pool is permitted to radiate out of the pool through the cover during dark periods. Also, where the covers have been transparent, a portion of the heat band is reflected without being converted to heat in the pool water. In addition, algae growth is promoted in and on the pool surfaces due to the passage of light into the water below the cover.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a pool cover which has good insulating qualities with enhanced heat transfer into a body of water in a pool.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pool cover which is of light weight construction and which can be easily handled.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pool cover which has an efficient heat transfer quality.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pool cover which can be made of recycled plastic materials.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pool cover which eliminates algae growth while the cover is on a swimming pool.
It is another object of the invention to reduce the need for chemicals in maintaining a swimming pool.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pool cover of low cost construction.
It is another object of the invention to provide less filter run time with corresponding reduced pump run time which, in turn, reduces the amount of electric power needed.